Friends?
by xXxLatzxXx
Summary: **HUXON!**COMPLETE! Sam’s pregnant with Stuarts baby! But she hasn’t told him. She turns to her only friend for support and maybe something else…. Fic better than Story! Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second Fic! **

**I haven't forgotton about my other fic I will carry on with that!**

**I got this fic idea from an episode I was watching on WATCH and decided it might make a good fic. **

**HUXON will come later! _Rated K+ for safety!_**

**Please Read and Review! :)**

**DISCLAIMIER: I don't own anything! But I like playing with the chracters!**

* * *

Sam walked up to the water dispenser and poured her self a glass of water. Phil got up from his desk and made his way to the photocopier,

he scanned his information in and waited for it to print.

"Have you told him about the pregnancy yet?" Phil asked

"No, I don't want to tell him just yet, I want to be sure first" Sam took one last sip of her drink and threw the plastic cup in a near by bin.

"You've got to tell him at some point Sam, he has a right to know" Phil said as he picked up the paper.

"I thought you were on my side?" Sam said as she made her way to her desk, opposite Phil's

Phil sat down at his desk and looked at Sam "I am, but all I'm saying is that he deserve the truth at least"

"I know and I'll tell him soon, I promise, Thank You Phil, for everything you're doing for me, it's not exactly your problem is it?"

Sam leaned across the desks to give his arm a squeeze. This did not go unnoticed by Stuart.

"Hey, if it's your problem then it's mine too," he gave her a smile "That's what friends are for"

Sam gave him a smile back and began to concentrate on her work. She was grateful for Phil's help over the last few days, he'd had been very supportive;

she didn't know what she would do without him sometimes. She loved Stuart, really she did, but she couldn't tell him about the pregnancy just yet, she needed

someone to look after her and she knew Stuart wouldn't do that, he'd probably freak out, due to the fact that having a baby wasn't on his Christmas list. Phil was

easier to tell because she knew he wouldn't judge her or tell her she made a mistake, he'd help her, and make sure she was okay and that's what she needed right now more than anything.

* * *

_At Sam's place_

She'd been thinking about the baby all day and also about when the right time to tell Stuart about it, but she came up to one conclusion there isn't a

right time or place for this type of conversation, but that didn't mean she couldn't hold it off a little while longer.

"So Sam what do you want to do tonight?" Stuart said while drying his wet hair with a towel.

Sam startled by his voice started thinking up an excuse to stay in.

"I was thinking we could stay in and order some food and maybe watch a movie?" She smiled at him

"Yeah sure, I'll order some curry, anything you want?" Stuart asked

"I'll just have some rice, I don't feel like eating"

"Okay" Stuart made a quick call to their nearest Indian takeaway and ordered their food. It would arrive in 20 to 30 minutes. He took a seat next to Sam,

who still seemed in a daze but he didn't take much notice.

"What movie should we watch?" He asked her, but before she could answer he already choose a genre and now was looking for a film.

"I'm in the mood for Action so how about…the bourne identity" he put the disc into the DVD player and pressed start.

Sam sighed and sunk herself deeper into the sofa. She needed something to take her mind off the baby and yet here

he was watching something that would bore her in the next twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes later her doorbell rang and she let it ring, she waited for Stuart to get up and answer but he didn't, he was too engrossed with the

movie to even batter an eyelid. She sighed and went to answer the door. She smiled at the teenager and took the food off him. She paid him the money

and shut the door after her.

She got out her rice and left the rest of the food on the table in the kitchen. She made her way to her bedroom. Sam ate her rice in silence,

this is what she hated about Stuart he didn't want to take care of her, he never knew when she was sick, as long as he was a alright, everything else didn't really matter!

* * *

**Should I Continue...?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Latz xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

**Thanks to DetBarb, Kelly (****Huxabelle164****), ****samnixon12**** & ****S-Nixon****!! :D**

**So SORRY this chapter is short! I promise i'll make the next one longer!!! :)**

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH... :P**

* * *

The next mourning Sam got up out of bed and left Stuart who was snoring loudly next to her. She took a shower letting the warm water wash over her.

After taking a shower she quietly crept into her bedroom and dressed in her black suit. She applied her usual small amount of make-up and then went downstairs.

Sam made herself some breakfast, which was a couple pieces toast and then left the house.

Stuart woke up to the sound of the front door closing.

* * *

_At work_

As she sat down at her desk she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen but it didn't last long so she thought nothing of it.

Phil came into CID and placed a cup of herbal tea in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled at his kind gesture.

This was the Phil Hunter no one saw but her, it was like it was especially reserved for her eyes only.

"I was going to get you your usual coffee but thought better of it" he smiled back at before sitting at his desk.

"Thank you" she took a sip, it was quiet nice, but she never would give up her beloved coffee for this.

Stuart walked into the office and sat at his desk, he wondered why Sam left early this mourning, he had a few ideas but none of them he could voice to Sam just yet.

* * *

Honey and Yvonne made their way into CID they'd just come back from an assault. The we're told to hand the case over to CID. Honey spotted Sam doing her paperwork and decided to give the case to her, mainly because she was the only person Honey could call a friend in CID.

"Sarge an assault took place on 31 Meera Road earlier today, a Robert Jones and Liam Groves were involved"

Honey said reading form her notepad.

"Thank you just leave it here and I'll get straight on it once I finished this" she gestured to the last piece of paperwork on her desk. She smiled to Yvonne and Honey who returned the smiled and left CID.

* * *

Sam saved the document. "Phil you finished?" she looked up at Phil

"Yeah just about give me a sec" Phil answered never taking his eyes off the screen.

He saved his document as well and picked up his jacket and put it on himself. Sam did the same and picked up a set of car keys from the rack and handed them to Phil.

"You can drive"

Stuart watched this from the comfort of his desk

_Why hadn't she asked me? I'm her boyfriend and I have finished my paperwork too!_

He decided he'd ask her later at home.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Bad or Good? Let me know!**

**Please Review!!**

**Latz xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People! **

**Sorry it's been sooo long! My muse took another holiday without me! : ( **

**Did you visit my relatives, musey? ;P**

**Anyway musey here & me wish you all a Happy Easter! **

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are better than a ton of Easter Eggs! **

**I changed my Pen Name! I felt like a change!**

**A treat for you all – it's HUXON central! Not huxon romance but HUXON!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sam and Phil got out of the car and knocked on the door marked 31, they waited for an answer. Phil took notice of same pale colour but said nothing because the door opened.

"Hello?"

"Hi my name is DS Hunter and my colleague's is DS Nixon were here about an assault that took place this mourning" Phil said to the women that opened the door

"What's going on" a man appeared by the doorway next to the women

"Are you Liam Groves?" Sam asked

"Yes why?"

"What was the assault about?" Phil asked

"Bob next door reckons Liam has been sleeping with his wife. He came round here this mourning shouting the odds off after he found a man's watch on the floor in his wife's

bedroom and he thought it was Liam's! Liam doesn't even own a watch!" the women spoke

"He kicked off screaming and shouting and then he threw a punch" the women carried on

"He threw the first punch and then I hit him back in self defence" Liam spoke

"And have you?" Phil asked

"What?"

"Been sleeping with his wife?"

"No of course not! I don't even know her name!"

"Would you like to press charges?" Sam asked

"No, it's fine, just a small misunderstanding"

"So if that's all I'd appreciate if you left" the women rudely said to Sam and Phil

Sam got the message and backed away and waited for Phil to do the same.

"Thank You that will be all" Sam headed for the car with Phil.

She got in the passenger seat.

"Well that was a waste of time" She sighed

"Yeah"

Phil started the engine and was heading for the station when he saw Sam, she looked like she was tired of worrying, so he got a better idea and headed in the

opposite direction. Sam had had her eyes closed so she didn't realise until much later.

"Phil this isn't the way back to the station" she opened her eyes to see him park just in front of a pharmacy

"Stay here, I'll be back in sec" he got out of the car and went into the pharmacy.

About five minutes later he stepped outside and climbed into the car with a paper bag.

He handed Sam the bag and put the key in the ignition and drove off in the direction to Sam's house.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked as he parked up in her drive

"Were going do the test and find out for sure" he got out of the driver seat and made his way to Sam's side and opened her door. She smiled to him to say Thanks.

She opened the door to her house and let them both in. Phil had been to her house thousands of times over the last three years but recently since Stuart had moved in

he hadn't been around at all. Everything had changed her stuff was mixed with his and it just didn't feel right to Phil. He noticed one thing that hadn't changed its position;

it was a picture of him and Sam at a fair, which was placed on her fireplace.

"Are you going to stand there or are we going to do this?" Sam asked from behind him

"Yeah sure" they made their way upstairs and Sam spilled the contents of the bag on her bed, there were about 5 different pregnancy tests she picked out two.

"It's going to be okay, whatever it is were going to get through this okay" He gave a gentle squeeze on her arm. Sam made her way to the bathroom and peed on both sticks.

"Phil?" she said through the door

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here?" she asked

Sensing his hesitation "don't worry I'm fully dressed"

He opened the bathroom door to find Sam sitting on the lid of the toilet looking at the sticks on the shelf.

"You okay?" he asked her seeing her fragile state

She only nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Coul..could you look at them for me" she asked in a timid voice, Phil barely heard her.

He picked up the sticks and looked at them…..

* * *

**Bet you all hate me for leaving it there! **

**I love cliff-hangers! Don't you?**

**Review and lemme know! **

**Latz x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**I had Exams all last week! :( So no time to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed ! You guys are the best!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything yet..... :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phil looked at both sticks…

One stick said positive while the other said negative, Phil **didn't** even think that was possible!

Sam looked at him wondering why he hadn't said anything.

"What does it say?" she asked

"It's says your pregnant, but Sam the other one says your not, I don't know which one to believe"

Sam sighed; this is not what she needed.

Why can't things ever be simple in her life?

Phil pulled out his phone and dialed the DCI's number. He waited for him to answer.

"Who are you calling?" Sam ran her finger through her hair.

Phil only response was to put his finger on his lips.

"Hello Guv, it's Phil, I was wondering if Sam and I could have a personal day something's come up and Sam doesn't want to do it on her own, so I offered to help her out"

"Sam can have the rest of the day off but you can't!"

"Guv, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, and I'll do overtime to make up for it"

"Fine Phil, but make sure you do the over time" he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What did you do that for?" She got up from the seat and out the bathroom and headed down stairs.

"Pregnancy tests are never accurate so I figured we could go to the doctors and find out for sure"

He followed her downstairs.

"Why are you all doing this? It's not even your baby" she asked

Phil sighed He wished it was his baby "Sam you're my friend, I don't want you to this on your own, you need someone"

"I have Stuart"

"I know you do, but where is he? He hasn't even noticed that you look pale and that you haven't been eating right these past few days" Phil came up to her

"You've been watching me eat?" Sam asked amused

"No..yes..I mean yes, I wanted to know what was wrong" he mumbled

"Thank you Phil, I don't know what I do without you" she came up to him and gave him a hug.

"You'd help me if I was in the same position" he wrapped his arms around her

"What? When your possibly pregnant?" she grinned

"Very funny! Glad to see your sense of humor hasn't been affected" he grinned back at her.

"Come on why don't we go to the doctors"

* * *

They had been in the waiting room for twenty minutes and Phil was getting bored, Sam had some women magazines but there was nothing there for him. He'd read every pamphlet cover on the rack next to him. Some of them he would have wished he'd never seen.

"Miss Nixon?" the receptionist called

"Err…yeah?" Sam and Phil got up to their feet.

"You can go through, first door on the right" she pointed from her desk

"Thank You" Phil spoke

They silently made their way to the door, which Phil held open for Sam to go through and then she did.

The doctor noticed Phil come in behind Sam "And you would be?"

Sam thought it was best if she answered, "This is my friend Phil, and he's here for support"

"Okay, so what's seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked them

"I did two pregnancy test this mourning and one was positive and the other was negative"

Sam explained

"Well that really rare, would you mind if we did a ultrasound? Just to be sure everything's okay" she said after looking at their worried faces

"Now?" Phil asked

"Yeah, we have another room nearby which has all the equipment"

Sam nodded and followed the doctor out of the room with Phil quickly grabbed onto Sam's hand.

The entered the fairly large room with a few machines, the doctor gestured for Sam to lie down on the bed that was provide.

She ordered Sam to lift up her top so she could place the gel on her stomach.

"This is going to feel a little cold" Sam winced as she felt the freezing gel spread over her stomach

She grabbed Phil's hand and he only smiled to her reassuringly.

The doctor looked at the screen and frowned her brows together. She looked between the couple and saw that the news she was going to tell them was going to affect them greatly.

* * *

**I know..I know I mean! you guys still don't know if she's pregnant or not! I was originally going to tell you in this chapter but i thought it would end better here! So you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! I know I'm sad! hehe :D**

**Please review**

**Latz x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**This carries on straight from the next chapter.**

**Sorry i took so long to update! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**And I'm sorry for another thing too you will find out what when you start reading this chapter. Around about the first line. _Your going to check it now aren't you?_**

**Hope you like it.**

**Sorry again!**

* * *

"I'm really sorry to tell you this Miss Nixon but you seem to be miscarrying" she looked at both of their faces

Sam felt the tears in her eyes but didn't dare let them spill in front of a stranger. She didn't know that she wanted a baby, but know that choice was out of her hands.

* * *

Phil thanked the doctor and left with Sam guiding her out the building until they got to the car. They left the doctors and all the while Sam had not spoken a word. It was like she was numb. Phil decided he would try and talk to her.

"Sam this is going to be okay you know, give it a couple months and you can try again" he tried to get a reaction out of her, but she didn't move.

When they arrived at the house Sam got out of the car and made her way in the house leaving the door open for Phil. She sat down on her sofa and buried her head in her hands.

She let the tears flow; it didn't matter when Phil saw them because she had cried in front of him before.

Phil shut the door and looked around her living, he spotted Sam on the sofa and sighed,

He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, hey none of this" he wiped her tears with his palm

"These things happen all the time, but this doesn't mean you can't have kids"

"I didn't know if I wanted the baby and know it's gone" she sobbed "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel"

Phil pulled her into a hug, she buried her head in his neck. Phil gently rubbed her back and whispered calming words to her. Her breathing was slowly becoming calmer but there was the often sob here and there.

Sam moved her head from Phil's neck and looked him in the eye

"Thank You" she carried on gazing in his eyes.

She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. At first he responded to her kiss but then pulled back from her. She tried to kiss him again, but he only pulled back more.

"Sam your not thinking right, you don't want to do this" Phil tried to rationalise. Even though he wanted this he had to make sure Sam was okay with it.

"Please Phil I need this" and with that she kissed him again. But this time Phil didn't pull back. The kisses became desperate and fiery. Sam's top fell to the floor along with Phil's jacket and shirt. Soon all their clothes were in a heap on the floor. But neither Sam or Phil had stopped and nor did the desperation of their kisses…

* * *

After both Sam and Phil had redressed, Phil felt slightly guilty about what they had done. He wanted this for ages but he wished the circumstances had been different.

"I better be going" Phil made his way to Sam's door and closed it behind him.

Sam let Phil go before sighing and thinking 'What the hell had she just done?' She slept with Phil Hunter her friend, her best friend!

She was still with Stuart but she had just slept with another man! She had always thought she would never be that type women who slept with another man while seeing another, but she had just proved to herself people change but was it for good or bad?

* * *

At half six Sam heard her front door open and shut. She knew who it was.

"Everything alright Sam? You left work early today" Stuart stood in front of her

"Stuart you need to sit down" straight to the point, well there was no point in beating around the bush. Stuart sat down on the sofa opposite her

"I was pregnant" she told him and looked at him

"What? What do you mean was?"

"I miscarried" She saw the relief on his face, his eyes showed a hidden happiness along with something else…uncertainty.

"Was it mine?" the uncertainty speaking from him.

"What?"

"WAS THE BABY MINE?" he got up from his chair

When Sam didn't answer he shouted again

"WAS IT PHIL'S?"

"Phil's? Of course it was yours Stuart" she was on the verge of tears

"DID YOU EVER SLEEP WITH PHIL?" he asked her again

_Why would he think that? The baby Phil's? _

She didn't know how to answer that one. Should she say yes but it was after the miscarriage or should she say no.

"OH COME ON SAM! I SAW THE WAY YOU TOUCH EACH OTHER AT WORK! SO AGAIN DID YOU SLEEP WITH PHIL?"

Sam decided to go for the honest answer. She knew from life experience that lying from starting point always ended bad.

"Yeah…I did" she looked down

Stuart looked around the room "When?" he walked up towards her

"Just before you came" she straight at Stuart, but for some reason she didn't fell any shame, which was weird considering what she had just done.

"I expected this from him but you?" he looked at her in disgust.

She had enough of this it wasn't entirely her fault! Stuart had partly pushed her.

"Your not that better either" she stood up from the sofa

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you think I told him first about the pregnancy and not you?" she looked at him

She carried on "I knew how you would react and I saw the relief in your eyes when I told you I miscarried"

"You didn't really give me much of a choice Sam, if you were pregnant I would have stood by you Sam, you know that" Stuart tried to take a hold of her arms

"I didn't need someone to stand by me, I needed someone to take care of me" she pulled her arms away from him

"And Phil can do that can he?" He said bitterly

"Better than you Stuart!" she didn't know why she was sticking up for Phil, but it somehow felt right

"Look at us where arguing over Phil Hunter" he laughed sarcastically

"It doesn't matter who we argue over Stuart, I want you out before I come back"

And with that she slammed her door and left her house.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it or do you hate me for making Sam miscarry again?**

**Come on you can't hate me that much? I put Sam & Phil together didn't I? And she stuck up for him!**

**Anyway this fics is coming to an end about 2 chapter to go. I had planned this fic from start to finish.**

**Please Review and let me know! **

**Latz xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Just a sneaky little chapter. I felt bad for waiting ages to update! Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!! I loved them all!! :)**

**Sorry for not updating in ages!!! Hope you forgive me!**

**A message for Kelly (Huxabelle164) I miss talking to you, I can't wait for this whole wedding thing to be over! **

* * *

She knocked on the door three times and when no one answered she sighed and turned back

"Sam?" Sam turned around as she heard her name. She looked to Phil who was wearing a t-shirt, which did nothing to hide his muscles with a long pair of tracksuit bottoms.

"Sorry, just forget it, God I don't even know what I'm doing here" she carried on walking back the way she came

"Sam, SAM!" he ran up to get her

"Come on it's too cold to be out here" he put his arms around her and led her to his house

Phil told her to make herself home on the sofa and went into the kitchen. He returned later with a cup of hot coco. He never liked Hot Coco, It was a girl drink but Sam liked it so he kept one in the house just for her.

"Thank You" he knew her too well.

He just nodded and went upstairs; he came back about a minute later and gave Sam a blanket.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?" Phil said as he sat down on the sofa.

"I broke up with Stuart"

"Why did you that for?" he asked stroking her hair

"I don't know" she sobbed

"You've got to know you can't just break up with someone, for the sake of things" he pulled her into a hug.

"I guess it was because he didn't want a baby" she choked out

"and… and he didn't really care about me" she sounded so little and small, Phil didn't think that this was the same women he worked with.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Do you want me to go round and have a word with him? Maybe you can make a go of things?" he asked her

"Why? I thought you didn't like him? I also didn't think you like the idea of us dating?"

Sam looked up at him

"I don't" He sighed "but if it makes you happy then I'll be fine with it" Phil smiled at her

"Thank you Phil, you always know what to say, I better be going" she got up and put her mug on the table and gave Phil a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

Sam walked into her house and placed her keys on the table in the hallway,

"Stuart? Stuart?" When she got no answer she knew he was gone.

She looked around her house some little bits and bobs were left but the majority of his clothes and stuff was gone.

Sam sat down on her sofa and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Stuart was finally out of her life for good. She didn't know how long it been since she had felt this happy. She thought about what she had done with Phil and a little bit about why she had done it. But had she made a mistake?

Suddenly Sam picked up her car keys and left the house, she sat in her car and drove off at full speed. When she arrived at her destination she got out of her car. She knocked impatiently on the door and waited for the man to open the door. He opened the door and kissed him with all the passion that she had in her.

* * *

**Care to guess who the man is?**

**And the next Chapter will be the last!**

**I love everyone's reviews good or Bad!**

**Latz xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**So Sorry I've been gone for sooo long! My dad took the Internet from me! :( And exams, which were horrible! **

**Please forgive me...? **

**I just hope somebody is still intrested.**

**I had written this ages ago and due to my Internet been taken away I haven't posted it yet so here it is!**

* * *

Seven Years Later!

"Phil will you get your sons ready? Everyone will be here soon" Sam shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Where are they?" He came downstairs to kiss his wife

"Outside running around" she pointed towards the garden "Naked!"

Phil laughed and turned to look at his children, he walked towards them "Danny and Dylan come here" Phil shouted to his 6 year old twins. He grabbed both boys and found their clothes to get them dressed for their little sister's birthday party.

Sam trotted up to her daughter's room and knocked on her door "Hey birthday girl you ready yet?"

She smiled when she heard giggling through the door. She walked into her daughter's room to see her in a beautiful pink dress she had picked out for especially for today. She looked like a little princess; the pink dress matched the headband on her head. Her chocolate brown eyes shone while her smile matched her mothers.

"You look beautiful Kelly" she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and accepting the hug from her daughter.

"Mom, is the baby coming today too?" Kelly Hunter asked her mom while patting her mom's extremely large stomach.

"No, not today, but with all the stress it's under about your birthday today the baby might just come"

"I hope it's a girl" she smiled. Kelly had her father eyes but her smile was all her mothers

"Me too there is already too much boys in this house, we need to even it out a bit don't we?"

Sam said as she picked up her daughter as much as she could and gave her a kiss on the cheek again.

"Now, go run downstairs everyone will be here soon" Kelly ran downstairs faster than Sam had ever seen her.

"She's getting big isn't she? She'll get so big she that won't be my baby girl anymore" Phil said with a sad smile on his face as she joined Sam in Kelly's room.

"Phil! She only four! Not twenty-four!" Sam saw him come in the room

"I know! It's just that time flies, I just wish it slowed down for a little bit" Phil came up behind his wife.

"Your going to wish time went faster when this one comes" she pointed to her 8 ½ pregnant belly.

Phil put his hand on protectively Sam's stomach.

Knock Knock…

"I'll go and get the door shall I?" he removed his hand and went downstairs to answer the door.

"Hiya Phil now where is my favourite goddaughter?" Jo said as she walked in

"Jo she's your only goddaughter" Phil said as he closed the door

"I know! That's what makes her my favourite!" she grinned

"Aunty Jo!" squealed Kelly as she came running into her godmother's arms

"Hiya birthday girl! Tell me how does it fell like to be four?" she picked her up

"Cool! But Danny & Dylan say that being 6 is way cooler"

"Give it a couple more birthdays and you'll see, you'll be six too!" She put Kelly down and followed her into the garden where everyone else was.

Knock Knock…

Phil opened the door to see Gina standing there holding a big present

"What you standing there for Phillip? Give us a hand" Gina said in her usual charm

Phil laughed and took the surprisingly heavy present off Gina.

"Where is Sam?" she asked

"I'm here" Sam came down the stairs holding her stomach

"You alright there Sam you look a bit pale? Has Phil not been looking after you? Cos if he hasn't…." Gina asked giving Phil daggers

"Phil's been taking good care of me Gina, I just threw up again"

"That's good now come on tell me where the birthday girl is then" Sam too Gina to the garden.

Twenty minutes later the birthday party was in full swing, wrapping paper was all over the floor, children were running around laughing and all the adults expect Phil where sitting around the tables having a chat.

"Happy Birthday to you" Phil started to sing as he came into the garden carrying a huge cake with Kelly's name on it

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU KELLY!" Everyone one was singing to the small four-year girl who had a big smile on her face

Phil placed the cake on the table in front of his daughter and kissed her head

"Make a wish baby girl" Kelly blew out the candles and everyone cheered

"What did you wish for?" Jo asked her

"I can't tell you that it won't come true" Kelly replied

Sam screamed from behind them. Phil was at her side in a flash

"My…My waters have broke!" Sam shouted

"WOW! Wishes do come true!" Kelly clapped her hands and grinned, everyone looked at the little girl who was clapping her hands

"KELLY LOUISE HUNTER! DID YOU WISH THAT THE BABY WOULD COME?" Sam screamed

Kelly was laughing and giggling so much she could only nod. Everybody laughed around them. Yep life was perfect for the Hunter family.

* * *

**So how was that for an ending?**

**it wasn't rushed i wrote this a long time ago in the six weeks hols after ma Aunts wedding. **

**What did you think?**

**Please Review!**

**The End!**

**Latz xXx**


End file.
